campamento?
by hinata.jpp
Summary: Hyuuga conocida como una de las familias de hechiceros mas poderosas, todos en la familia tienen grandes habilidades…todos menos yo Hyuuga Hinata es un universo alterno perdon las faltas de ortografia. x cierto naruto no es mio blablala lo olvide poner Xd
1. primer dia

Naruto no me pertenece blabalbla si lo fuera hinata seria unpersonaje principal y saldria mas ^^ espero les guste es un mundo alternativo..esto no esta basado ni en harry potter ni en el sr de los anillos...

**lamentola demora esta ves ya esca corregido y nomas acabe de corregir el 2° cap lo subo de veras!! **

aun no se que sera kankuro acepto sugerencias ....espero les guste

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CAPITULO 1

La Familia Hyuuga es conocida como una de las familias de hechiceros más poderosas de Japón. Todos en la familia tienen grandes habilidades, bendecidos de grandes dones. Todos, menos yo… Hyuuga Hinata.

Esa es la razón por la cual he acabado aquí. Espero que oto-sama tenga razón y esto me ayude a encontrar mis poderes…

~Flash back~

—Hinata-sama; Hiashi-sama desea hablar con usted, la está esperando en el salón principal. — Escuche decir a Neji desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi alcoba.

—En seguida bajo Neji-onii chan, gracias. —Le conteste mientras me sentaba en mi cama, ya que había estado leyendo un libro de hechicería básica acostada en mi cama, era más cómodo.

Me puse mis pantuflas y me dirigí a la oficina de oto-sama.

—Pasa, Hinata —me dijo mi padre aun antes de que tocara la puerta… como odio que haga eso.

—Hinata… —sonaba tan frío como siempre— desde "ESE" incidente, tus habilidades no han mejorado en nada, al contrario, parecen estar decayendo. Así que, he decidido mandarte a un campamento de verano especial. Espero que ahí puedas desarrollar tus habilidades… en vez de esconderlas—esto último lo dijo con un poco de rencor. —Es todo puedes retirarte.

~Fin flash back~

"Así es como acabe aquí… sólo espero no decepcionar a nadie en este lugar" pensé mientras tomaba mi pequeña mochila, la cual tenía más libros que equipaje, y me la puse en los hombros esperando a que nos dieran indicaciones. Al parecer comenzarían a repartir las cabañas en las que estaríamos, después de todo era un campamento. Empezaron a tardar en repartir las cabañas, entonces decidí dar la vuelta y conocer ese lugar… el que sería mi hogar por los siguientes 3 meses. Camine un buen rato, observando todas las instalaciones, hasta que vi a un pequeño grupo de 7 personas en el que sólo había 2 chicas. Me acerque un poco, todos parecían ser más o menos de mi edad, todos se reían de uno de los integrantes… "un híbrido", dije para mí misma, es la primera vez que veo uno. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, lo pude ver. En medio de ellos se encontraba un muchacho rubio que tenía orejas y cola, además de una extraña mirada zorruna; atrás de él se encontraban un par de chicas: una maga y una genio. Ambas parecían discutir sobre algo y se insultaban entre sí; también había un domador de bestias (o al menos eso parecía), estaba montado en un perro demasiado grande para ser normal, mientras conversaba con un chico de aspecto un tanto misterioso, ya que tenía una capucha que hacía casi imposible ver su rostro y un par de gafas oscuras que impedían ver sus ojos, por lo que no sabía si estaba conversando o sólo escuchando. Al lado de él había dos chicos, aunque sinceramente con verlos no pude identificar bien que clase de ser eran, uno comía una bolsa de frituras como si no hubiera comido en medio siglo mientras él otro lo veía con pereza… mmm, ahora que lo veo bien, él chico perezoso parece ser un caballero o algo así…

—Oye, tú niña ¿qué tanto nos estás viendo? —Dijo el chico del perro, sacándome de mis pensamientos. —¿Eres nueva aquí, verdad?

—Hai. —Conteste mientras me acercaba a saludar. —Ohayo gozaimashita —dije haciendo una leve reverencia, encontrándome ya frente a los chicos.

—~yo! Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba, soy un hombre lobo y este es mi perro Akamaru —dijo señalando al animal que emitió un sonoro ladrido en forma de saludo— estos son: Aburame Shino, un insect-master, es algo así como… un hechicero que controla a todos los bichos que te puedas imaginar. —Explicaba con una mirada tenebrosa y moviendo sus manos simulando insectos.

—Mucho gusto— contesto el chico Aburame, extendiendo su mano hacia mí mientras de su manga salía una hermosa mariposa.

—Las escandalosas de ahí son Yamanaka Ino, una genio y Haruno Sakura, bruja –continuo el chico lobo.

—¡Oye, TÚ, chico perro!... ¿¡A quién le dices escandalosa!? —Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

—¡No me llamen así! —Les contesto él, quien dejo de hacerme caso por ir a pelearse con ambas chicas.

—Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y soy mitad bestia ¡¡Dattebayo!! — Grito el híbrido mientras me miraba con su zorruna mirada y esos enormes y brillantes ojos azules. —¿¿Nani?? Estas bien niña, te has puesto muy roja— pregunto con curiosidad mientras se acercaba más a mí y tocaba mi frente.—Por cierto... ¿como te llamas? —Dijo apartándose nuevamente de mí.

—¡AH!... Hai. Soy Hyuuga Hinata— había olvidado presentarme, que grosera soy…— Soy hechicera… o al menos eso se supone. —No pude evitar bajar la mirada mientras decía esto último más para mí misma que para él.

—¿nani?... ¿Qué dijiste? No escuche lo último —contesto Naruto, mientras se rascánba los oídos— Puedes hablar más fuerte.

—Etto... No era nada importan... —fui interrumpida antes de terminar mi frase.

—¡¡Hinata-sama!! La estaba buscando—Neji llego corriendo mientras me saludaba.

—¡Neji onii-san!... ¿Qué haces aquí? — hasta donde yo sé, Neji es un genio nato y no batallo para controlar sus poderes y su nivel mágico era superior al de los de la mayoría de su edad… ¿porque lo mandarían a un lugar como este?

—Hinata-sama, soy el responsable de cuidarla. Estaré donde este usted. —Sentencio con solemnidad al momento que esbozaba una sonrisa. —Creo que es posible que estando aquí pueda ayudarle a mejorar sus habilidades y quizá pueda controlar "eso" —me decía aún con una sonrisa.

—Ustedes chicos... Ponedme atención. —De la nada salió un Elfo. Su cabello plateado tapaba uno de sus ojos y una extraña tela cubría de su boca hasta su nariz, dejando sólo uno de sus ojos (aparentemente feliz) a la vista. —Soy Hatake Kakashi instructor del CSM (campamento de seres mágicos y mitológicos) y los he estado buscando para asignarles sus cabañas. –Explicaba al momento que más chicos se acercaban para escuchar sus indicaciones. —Cada cabaña será conformada por tres personas, pueden ser chicos o chicas… Todo depende de su suerte. Estos serán sus compañeros de equipo en las actividades grupales que tengamos durante el campamento. — Decía con una tranquilidad casi increíble.

—3 personas… —Susurre.

—¡¡Que!!... ¡¡¡¡Serán cabañas mixtas!!!! —Gritaba Neji eufórico, mientras le explicaba al sensei lo incorrecto que era que una chica durmiera con chicos en la misma habitación... Pero parecía que el sensei le hacía caso omiso.

—Bien, como decía— dijo, quitándose a Neji de encima. —Las cabañas quedaran de la siguiente manera:

Cabaña 1:

Sabaku no Temari –Hada.

Sabaku no Kankuro

Sabaku no Gaara –Vampiro.

Cabaña 2:

Yuya Hikari –Sirena.

Yamasaki Aiko –Genio.

Haninozuka Mitsukuni –Cupido.

Cabaña 3:

Nara Shikamaru –Caballero mágico.

Akimichi Chouji –Hada…o Hado XD

Yamanaka Ino –Genio.

Cabaña 4:

Ootori Kaito –Demonio clase f. (fuego)

Nanami Mitsuki –Ángel curativo.

Houshakuji Hanon –Sirena.

Cabaña 5:

Inuzuka Kiba –Hombre lobo.

Aburame Shino –Maestro de insectos.

Hyuuga Hinata –Hechicera.

Cabaña 6:

Uzumaki Naruto –Mitad bestia.

Haruno Sakura –Bruja.

Uchiha Sasuke –Hechicero...fantasma.

Cabaña 7:

Hyuuga Neji –Hechicero.

Rock Lee –Leprechaun.

TenTen –Ninfa.

—Eso es todo. Ahora busquen sus respectivas cabañas y vayan a desempacar. —Dicho esto, el sensei desapareció en una nube de humo.

—Bien Hina-chan, al parecer estaremos en la misma cabaña. —Me decía Kiba-kun, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. —¡Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírmela a mí!

—¿¿Hina-chan?? ¿¡Quien te crees para hablarle con esa confianza a Hinata-sama!? —Neji parecía tener fuego en los ojos mientras amenazaba a Kiba-kun con su puño cerrado.

—Dejémoslos solos Hinata. Te ayudare con tu mochila. —Soltó Shino mientras un montón de bichitos comenzaban a levantar mi mochila que hace un momento había puesto en el piso mientras escuchaba la asignación de las cabañas.

—Hai. — Conteste siguiéndolo.

Después de desempacar, me recosté en mi litera y me puse a leer. Shino se puso a ordenar sus cosas mientras intercambiábamos algunas palabras para conocernos más. Ambos estábamos cansados, así que decidimos ir al comedor principal por algo de comer, pero cuando estábamos a punto de salir llego Kiba gritando. —¡¡¡AAAH!!! Por fin pude deshacerme de ese tipo… Hey, Hina-chan… ¿Como puedes soportar vivir con alguien como él?

—Kiba, vamos por algo de comer ¿vienes? —Dijo Shino mientras me abría la puerta para salir.

—Hai. Esta persecución me abrió el apetito, muero de hambre.

Kiba salió corriendo detrás de nosotros y fuimos al comedor donde nos sentamos con los demás chicos y conversamos mientras comíamos. Todos eran muy agradables y amigables… pero de pronto algo me llamo la atención. Al comedor entro un chico de cabello negro azulado, ojos negros, su piel era muy pálida y caminaba directo hacia la mesa que estaba frente a mí. Cruzamos miradas… su mirada era triste y solitaria…

—Será mejor que no te acerques mucho a ese chico, Hinata-chan. —La voz de Naruto me distrajo, y al notar su cercanía a mi rostro no pude hacer más que sonrojarme.

—Etto, po-porque lo dices Na-Naruto-kun. —Me daba pena preguntarlo... no podía evitar jugar con mis dedos cuando hablaba con él, pero mi curiosidad era más fuerte que mi tímidez.

—Ese es Sasuke Uchiha. Está en mi cabaña, no habla con nadie, realmente es muy extraño. — Naruto hablaba de él como si ya lo conociera, siendo que al parecer no lo había tratado… aunque me daba risa como movía su cabeza y cruzaba los brazos para afirmar aun más lo que decía.

Tal vez Naruto-kun tenga razón… pero algo en él me llama mucho la atención, es como si… ya lo conociera como si... me llamara.

El resto del día fueron indicaciones básicas, horarios y demás. Fue un día cansado, así que decidimos ir a la cabaña a dormir. Kiba dormía con Akamaru como almohada, Shino decidió dar un paseo nocturno antes de dormir. Yo, entre al baño, me puse mi pijama y me fui a la cama… sólo pensaba en él, "Sasuke Uchiha… ¿Quién eres?"


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 PERDONEN LA TARDANZA SIGO TENIENDO ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS CON LA ORTOGRAFIA Y LA PUNTUACION ..PROMETO TRATAR DE SUBIR CAP MAS SEGUIDO

NARUTO NO ES MIO BLABLABLA YA SABEN EL RESTO............

_-"Kyaa ¿Qué pasa aquí? hay mas ruido que normalmente" que bien, aun no ha llegado el profesor podre leer un rato- me acerque a mi pupitre y me puse a leer uno de los libros que oto-sama me había dado para estudiar_

_-Buenos días hinata- sama-decía una de mis compañeras mientras me sonreía-"maldita Hyuuga, todos son iguales , se creen superiores por el simple hecho de pertenecer a ese clan"-_

_-na...nani? …gommen Shu-chan dijiste algo- dije un poco molesta por su anterior comentario_

_-watashi?? Iee no dije nada hinata sama que tenga buen día "malditos Hyuugas yo soy mejor que cualquiera de ustedes solo son una basura"–dijo haciéndose una reverencia. En eso entro el profesor y todos se dirigieron a sus asientos, pero el ruido aun no disminuía eran muchas voces al mismo tiempo, -"¿Qué acaso no se habían dado cuenta de que el maestro ya estaba ahí?..No en ese caso seguirían fuera de sus lugares…ah me esta empezando a doler la cabeza"-guarde mi libro en mi pupitre y observe a mi alrededor mire a mis compañeros-"¿Qué es esto? escucho sus voces,, pero sus labios no se han movido, me pregunto si esto es a lo que se refería oto -sama"_

~flash back~

_-Hinata…hoy cumples 15 años, lo que significa que pronto comenzaran a surgir algunos de los poderes espirituales que como una Hyuuga estas destinada a poseer- Mi padre hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta..Si estaba hablando seriamente ahora había puesto un semblante extremadamente serio, me empezaba a preocupar –así que, Hinata… no me decepciones-_

_-Ha-hai oto-sama-su mirada de verdad me aterraba, pero, aun así trate de sostenerle la mirada-haré todo lo que pueda para aprender a controlarlos en cuanto aparezcan-_

_-hmt…eso espero- me contesto mi padre tan cortante como de costumbre- puedes retirarte-_

_Hai- hice una leve reverencia y me dirigí a mi recamara, dejando atrás el despacho de oto-sama al cual se acercaba mi pequeña hermana Hanabi._

_~fin flash back~_

_-Sita. Hyuuga seria tan amable de bajar de las nubes y volver a la clase "ah! Estos Hyuugas y su súper ego...por que ninguno de los alumnos aprecia mi trabajo"- me regañaba el profesor mientras muchos de mis compañeros se reían _

_-go-gommen sensei- no supe ni en que momento me había perdido en mis pensamientos, en ese momento toco el timbre y todos salieron al receso, yo me quede sentada en mi pupitre escuchando los regaños de mi profesor haciendo caso casi omiso a la mayoría de sus palabras solo asentía de ves en cuando para que creyera que le ponía atención dios de verdad tenia una jaqueca terrible_

_-puede salir Hyuuga espero que no vuelva a pasar- no le conteste solo afirme con la cabeza, tome mi libro y Salí del salón esperando lograr sentirme mejor en el recreo –"solo debo despejar mi mente" solo sabia que me dolía la cabeza había demasiado ruido a mi alrededor cada ves parecía haber mas y mas ruidos, pasaron de ser murmullos a gritos …al parecer el receso no me ayudaría a calmarme, me dirigí a una parte mas tranquila ,cerca de la biblioteca, me recosté en el pasto y trate de concentrarme en mi libro pero el destino tenia planes distintos para mi ese día…_

_-que tenemos aquí…otra niña prodigio ¿Qué pasa Hyuuga ni en el receso puedes dejar de estudiar?-era un grupo de chicos un poco mayores que yo …un grupo bastante conocido en la escuela_

_-akatsuki- murmure al momento en que me paraba dispuesta a salir de ahí, nunca me había topado con ellos pero de algo estaba segura, no eran buena compañía_

_-¡miren chicos la Hyuuga nos conoce-dijo uno de ellos mientras me arrebataba mi libro- Hey! Parece que tenemos a una niña rara aquí, ¿de que rayos habla este libro? Ni siquiera entiendo las letras!-claro que no le entendería era un lenguaje bastante antiguo que ya había sido dejado de usar pero que me habían enseñado desde muy pequeña, entonces lo arrojo al suelo_

_-iee!! Onegai ...ese libro es muy importante-sin darme cuenta acabe en el suelo tratando vanamente de evitar que mi preciado libro cayera zafándose algunas de sus hojas debido a su antigüedad-oh no..oto-sama me matara-_

_-oh pobre Hyuuga déjame te ayudo a levantarte "luce realmente patética"- dijo uno al momento en que tomaba mi cabello y lo jalaba hacia arriba obligándome a ponerme de pie, aun estando con los ojos cerrados por el dolor, comenzaron a patearme hasta que un profesor que pasaba por ahí los reprimió y trato de ayudarme –Estas realmente herida será mejor que te llevemos a la enfermería-entonces me cargo y me llevo al a enfermería. Sinceramente no recuerdo muy claramente lo que decía la enfermera pero parecía preocupada, me dolía demasiado la cabeza, comencé a ver las cosas borrosas…hasta que todo se oscureció. Cuando recupere el conocimiento estaba en el hospital, veía a mi padre conversando con un doctor a su lado se encontraba Neji quien observaba a ambos adultos con una mirada extremadamente preocupada, hasta que sintió mi mirada y se acerco a mi cama –Hinata-sama, ¿Cómo se encuentra?-su mirada me tenia extremadamente preocupada –Onii-san-no sabia como preguntarlo, pero quería saber que era lo que me pasaba- ¿Qué me paso?-Neji bajo la mirada y luego me respondió –al parecer, fue atacada en la escuela, pero el problema fue que uno de los golpes que le dieron hizo una extraña reacción en cadena y activo un pequeño defecto que había en su corazón, por lo que le dio un ataque cardiaco; y tubo que ser operada de emergencia- Neji apretó sus puños, seguía sin verme a la cara ,pero, aun así, logre ver unas pequeñas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas –Hinata –sama-Neji se puso de pie se acerco aun mas a mi cama y tomo mis manos -¡perdóneme! Esto ha sido culpa mía es mi deber protegerla, la he defraudado-nunca lo había visto así, se sentía realmente culpable –Neji onii-san, no es culpa tuya-trate de tranquilizarlo –por favor no agaches la mirada no tienes de que avergonzarte- Neji alzo la mirada y se quedo en shock al sentir como mis brazos lo rodeaban –te quiero onii-san, gracias por preocuparte por mi- después de unos segundos Neji correspondió mi abrazo, el cual no duro mucho ya que otosan le pidió a Neji que fuera por una silla de ruedas para llevarme a casa_

_-o-oto-sama, pu-puedo caminar-le dije tratando de detener lo_

_-Baka –se giro para verme con esa mirada llena de odio y desprecio que tanto me hiere –si antes eras débil, ahora lo eres más, el Dr. Ha dicho que no deberás hacer mucho esfuerzo por algunas semanas-después de eso otosan se alejo y no me dirigió las palabras por varios días._

_Neji y yo nos habíamos hecho muy cercanos parecíamos mas hermanos que primos el se ofrecía a llevarme a pasear de ves en cuando o a ayudarme un poco a controlar mis nuevos poderes, ya que el era el único al que le había dicho sobre la aparición de estos, no había progresado mucho pero al menos ya no escuchaba los pensamientos de los demás todo el tiempo solo cuando mis emociones se disparaban o algo me alteraba._

_-Hinata-sama, a ¿donde le gustaría ir hoy?- Neji iba caminando tras mi mientras empujaba mi silla de ruedas_

_-no lo se Neji a donde tu quieras-me encantaba pasar tiempo con el –¿que te parece si vamos al cine?_

_-de acuerdo Hinata-sama-dicho esto nos acercamos al automóvil y me ayudo a subir en el._

_Llegando al cine Neji me pidió que lo esperara cerca de la puerta principal del cine mientras el iba a comprar las entradas, yo solo asentí, no quería causarle molestias por lo que me dedique a observar a las personas pasar alrededor de mi, hasta que los vi….el grupo de Akatsuki venían justo hacia donde yo me encontraba_

_-miren chicos es la princesa de porcelana, tengamos cuidado de no romperle nada esta ves, con eso de que esta defectuosa quien sabe que le pase-un chico rubio de cola de caballo se acerco a mi y me tiro de la silla de ruedas, trate de levantarme lo mas rápido que pude pero ellos me estaban rodeando empezaron a reírse y decir cosas que no entendía , entre insultos y malas palabras me empecé a marear, comencé a escuchar sus pensamientos y los de todos los que pasaban por ahí –"¿Por qué , porque ven lo que me están haciendo y no hacen nada?¿porque no me ayudan?"- a lo lejos vi a Neji acercarse con un par de helados en las manos, pero al ver quienes estaban conmigo los dejo caer y corrió hacia donde estaba no supe como pero logre zafarme de uno de ellos que me tenia agarrada del brazo y me puse de pie estaba realmente furiosa -¡Hinata!-escuche a Neji a lo lejos mis ojos se encendieron y mi cuerpo se lleno de una energía que nunca antes había sentido observe como los Akatsuki me observaban con miedo y Neji con preocupación mi cuerpo se elevo hasta estar en el centro del lugar eran demasiados pensamientos en mi cabeza, no supe ni en que momento uno a uno todos los presentes cayeron desmayados, todos menos Neji quien me gritaba que debía tratar de controlar ese poder que podría hacer daño …no se como lo hizo pero lo logro sus palabras me tranquilizaban, el saber que el me poyaba, que no estaba sola, de repente me sentí desfallecer, y comencé a caer casi inconsciente, a punto de estrellarme con el suelo Neji me tomo en brazos y me abrazo-Gracias oniisan-dije antes de caer completamente inconsciente._

_Cuando desperté estaba sentada en mi silla y otosan parecía estar regañando a Neji -Como pudiste dejar que esto sucediera, debieron hacerme saber que sus poderes habían despertado inmediatamente- _

_-Oto-sama fue mi culpa quería que usted lo supiera cuando ya los supiera controlar- mi padre me miro con mas desprecio que normalmente-"Hablaremos en casa" fueron las únicas palabras que me dirigió otosan hasta que entre nuevamente al despacho del líder del clan_

_-Hinata me has decepcionado gravemente-dicho esto giro su silla dándome la espalda-a partir de ahora tus poderes serán sellados y NUNCA más hablaremos de este hecho entendido si quieren hacer referencia a el, asegúrense de no dar muchos detalles –volvió a verme y se rasco las sienes –esto también va para ti Neji- neji quien e encontraba de pie en la puerta del despacho solo asintió con la cabeza_

_-Hinata eres una deshonra, espero encontrar una forma en la que puedas mejorar tus habilidades espiritistas, de lo contrario me veré obligado a degradarte al Bouke-nunca lo habia escuchado mas decepcionado _

"_Hinata eres una deshonra…" esa frase daba vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra ves…._

_-_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ Hinata!!!! Hinata!!!- sentí como alguien sacudía mi cuerpo_

—Hinata-chan ¡¡despierta!! —La voz de Kiba me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y no pude hacer más que sentir como mis mejillas cambiaban de color al ver lo cerca que Kiba tenía su rostro del mío. —Hey, al fin despiertas, parece que tenias una pesadilla —Dijo Kiba mientras me miraba preocupado. -¿Estas bien?-

—Buenos días, Kiba-kun. Hai no te preocupes, de hecho ya olvide lo que estaba soñando — Sonreí mientras lo miraba tratando de parecer sincera, y fue cuando la vi, su pijama era realmente adorable… verde con lobitos… reprimí una carcajada, sinceramente lo hacía verse muy tierno.

—Levántate ya, pronto tendremos que ir a desayunar Hinata-him… ¡¡¡¡AAH!!!! —Kiba no pudo acabar, ya que Neji lo estaba estrangulando.

—¿¡Quién te crees para llamar "así" a Hinata-SAMA!? —Neji de verdad estaba histérico.

—Neji oni-san… ¿A qué hora llegaste? —Trataba de hacer que Neji se calmara un poco.

—Estaba preocupada por usted, Hinata–sama. —Neji dejo a Kiba, parecía volver a su estado normal mientras platicaba conmigo, lo cual Kiba aprovecho para escabullirse por sus cosas y encaminarse al baño. —Además, debía ver si había pasado bien la noche y asegurarme de que no le hubieran hecho nada malo. —Neji miraba a Kiba (quien ya estaba a punto de entrar al baño con su ropa y toalla en manos) con una mirada maldita, tenía una venita en la frente y su puño cerrado de forma amenazadora.

—No te preocupes onii-chan. Estaré bien. -Neji no parecía muy convencido le pedí que saliera ya que deseaba cambiarme contesto que lo haría solo hasta que Kiba saliera yo acepte…sinceramente había olvidado que Kiba seguía en el baño en cuanto Neji y Kiba salieron me di un rápido baño ya que se me había hecho tarde.

Salí corriendo en dirección al comedor de verdad se me había hecho muy tarde no me faltaba mucho para llegar cuando... lo vi ahí estaba el Uchiha Sasuke parado frente a mi observándome como si nunca antes hubiera visto a una chica ¿Qué tenia ese chico? ¿Por qué me ve tan fijamente? ¿Por qué me sentía tan identificada con el? ¿Por qué no habla con nadie? Miles de preguntas comenzaron a maquilarse en mi mente tan rápido que ni si quiera lograba pensar en alguna respuesta posible… al menos no una razonable.

-Tu…-Hablo por fin sacándome de mis pensamientos –tu eres como yo-

-na…nani??-no entendía de que hablaba pero por alguna razón sentía que tenia razón y no se el por que quería seguir hablándole saber mas sobre el - etto… Uchiha-san…- no sabía que decirle su presencia me dejaba sin palabras

-Hey ustedes 2 – de la nada apareció Kakashi-sensei en medio de nosotros –deberían estar en el comedor, hoy les darán el horario de sus clases y otras cosas de las que les convendría enterarse, así que lo mejor será que se den prisa- dicho esto volvió a desaparecer

-será mejor que te apresures-cuando reaccione, Sasuke ya me había dejado atrás. Trate de alcanzarlo, pero lo perdí de vista, así que le reste importancia y me apresure a llegar al comedor.

Una ves entre me senté junto a Kiba y Shino los cuales tenían unas hojas en las manos -hinata -himm…chan, Hinata-chan , toma este es nuestro Horario-Kiba se vio obligado a cambiar su frase debido a una mirada acecina dirigida por parte de mi primo Neji

-oh arigato Kiba-kun- Dije mientras tomaba la hoja y la empezaba a leer..era como el horario de una escuela normal ..Bueno al menos de 8 a 12 (am) después de eso había actividades deportivas y otras más propias de un campamento de verano..-clase optativa… ¿que es eso?-dije mas para mi misma que para los demás

-bueno Hinata si hubieras llegado a tiempo te habrías enterado- escuche una voz extremadamente cerca de mi oído la cual me causo un enorme escalofrió

-Ah! Kakahi-sensei –de nuevo salió de la nada logrando espantarme notablemente-gommen sensei, tiene razón- me había atrapado, solo suspire mientras bajaba la mirada

-ay¡ Hinata esto es un campamento diviértete-me contesto con lo que según su único ojo visible , era una sonrisa –aunque si es importante la puntualidad, pero si tienes alguna duda ten la confianza de preguntarme yo tratare de aclarar tus dudas ok?.. Veamos una clase optativa..Bueno, no necesariamente tiene que ser una clase académica puedes entrar a baile o algo así, el punto aquí es que esta clase la puedes tomar o no es tu decisión y si deseas hacerla podrás elegirla a lo largo del día ya que este día será dedicado para que experimenten y observen todas las estas actividades para que así puedan elegir la que más sea de su agrado-

-hai, arigato kakashi sensei- de verdad era de gran ayuda a pesar de los sustos que me llegaba a propinar , era una buena persona hice una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento y después el desapareció.

Di un rápido vistazo parece que mientras Kakashi sensei me daba su explicación todos se habían ido a continuar sus actividades –espero encontrar una que me ayude a mejorar mis habilidades-y así Salí dispuesta a encontrar mi destino…sin imaginarme lo ligado que estaría a el.


End file.
